Twisted Emotions
by Akikofuma
Summary: Kai haut von zuhause ab... Masa muss ihn finden. Wo in aller welt hat der Junge Mann sich versteckt... und noch wichtig: Werden sie sich ihre Liebe endlich gestehen und glücklich werden?


1Kai's Sicht:

Rückblick

"Mal ehrlich Masa..." sagte Kai leise, als er vor der Tür stand. Als antwort bekam er ein ruhiges "Ja?" Eine kurze stille entstand, bis Kai mit leicht zittriger stimme fortfuhr "Ich bin für dich doch nur ein lästiger Klotz am Bein, nicht wahr?"

Masa seufzte einmal tief und sagte dann "Wenn... mein junger Herr... so empfindet... wird es wohl so sein."

Kai schluckte schwer, biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, und unterdrückte die tränen so gut er konnte. Masa durfte nicht hören, nicht merken das er weinte... Mit brüchiger Stimme antwortete er nur noch "Aha...! Dann entschuldige die Störung!" bevor er gezwungen langsam das Zimmer verließ.

Rückblick ende

Schon zwei Tage waren vergangen, seit dieses Gespräch stattgefunden hatte. Zwei quälend lange Tage... Kai hatte in diesen tagen weder geschlafen, noch gegessen noch geredet... er war nicht in die Uni gegangen, hatte keinen schritt nach draußen gemacht.

Es tat so weh, weh, weh...! Masa sah in ihm nichts mehr besonderes... nur noch den Sohn seines Chefs... Allein der Gedanke trieb Kai die tränen in die Augen. Er konnte das nicht begreifen... nein, er wollte es nicht begreifen... so viel war zwischen ihm und Masa passiert... und jetzt... jetzt war er ihm plötzlich egal...?

Kai schluchzte schwer, und vergrub sein Gesicht fest in seinem Kissen. Er wollte das nicht wahr haben... er wollte es nicht... es ging einfach nicht...

Mitten in seinen düsteren Gedanken klingelte plötzlich sein Handy. Eigentlich hatte er keine lust ranzugehen, aber es war möglich das Tachibana ihn anrief... und ihn einfach so ignorieren konnte er nun auch nicht. Denn Tachibana war sein einziger, bester Freund... vielleicht konnte er sich ja sogar bei ihm ausheulen.

Also nahm er das gerät in die hand, und nahm den Anruf entgegen "Ja?" seine Stimme klang nicht ganz so fest wie er es sich gewünscht hatte, aber zumindest klang sie nicht so zittrig, das man auf die Idee kommen könnte, das er eben noch geweint hatte.

Doch es war nicht Tachibana der sich meldete. "Junger Herr." Kai schluckte schwer. Masa... "Samejima-san hat mir berichtet das er dich schon seit einigen Tagen nicht in der Uni gesehen hat. Ist alles in Ordnung?" die Stimme klang sachlich, ruhig... kalt. Kai konnte nicht sofort antworten "Junger Herr?"

Schnell schluckte Kai den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter und sagte leise "Ja... alles okay... Ich..." Kai unterbrach kurz und sagte leise "...ich werde dir kein klotz mehr am bein sein." und damit legte er auf. Ja... er würde Masa kein klotz mehr am bein sein...

Masa's Sicht:

Schwer seufzte der Yakuza-Boss als Kai so schnell auflegte. So sehr Kai es auch verbergen hatte wollen, er hatte genau gehört das der kleinere kurz davor gewesen war zu weinen. Kein Klotz mehr am bein... das hatte er sich wohl selbst zu verdanken

Schwer seufzend schloss er die Augen und rieb sich die Schläfen. Was für ein Schlamassel...

Er war sich bewusst gewesen, das er Kai damit weh getan hatte aber... das es ihn so sehr schmerzte, das er ihn nicht mal mehr anschreien konnte... das er zwei Tage die Uni schwänzte und weinte... Masa sah auf das Display seines Handys. Sollte er nochmal anrufen...? Er wusste es nicht.

Er hatte es für das beste gehalten, wenn er sich von Kai so weit löste wie es möglich war... so konnte er ihn außer Gefahr halten... durch ihn würde Kai alles verlieren... So sehr er seinen jungen Herr auch liebte, es ging nicht... und genau diese Tatsache schien Kai immer geschickt zu ignorieren oder zu verdrängen... er sah Masa dann immer mit diesem frechen grinsen im Gesicht an, das kein Wässerchen trüben konnte...

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. Er durfte jetzt nicht an ihn denken... denn immer wenn er das tat, hatte er das fast unwiderstehliche Verlangen in den nächsten Zug nach Tokio zu steigen, zu Kai zu hasten, und ihn fest in seine Arme zu nehmen, ihm seine Tränen weg zu küssen und ihm solange ins Ohr zu hauchen, das alles okay sein würde. Doch daran war jetzt nicht zu denken... er musste endlich einen Schlussstrich ziehen... er musste seinen süßen, naiven Kai schützen... er musste einfach. Und er tat alles dafür...

Kai's Sicht:

Langsam trottete Kai durch seine Wohnung, sammelte Sachen ein... Scheinbar wahllos griff er nach Büchern, Klamotten, und anderen Sachen, räumte sie alle zusammen in eine große Reisetasche. Er musste hier weg... er musste weg... Er wollte Masa kein Klotz am Bein sein... natürlich würde er ihn eine Weile suchen... doch irgendwann würde auch Masa aufgeben und ihn in frieden lassen... /wahrscheinlich schneller als ich denke, jetzt wo ich ihm.../ Kai konnte den Gedanken nicht mal zu ende denken. Es tat zu sehr weh.

Mit einem leisen Geräusch schloss sich der Reißverschluss der Tasche, und Kai sah sich ein letztes mal in der Wohnung um. Viel war hier schon passiert... aber jetzt war es Zeit zu geben. Das alles hinter sich zu lassen... und von neu anzufangen. Er musste es tuen... er musste aus dem Leben der Person verschwinden, die er am meisten liebte... um ihm zu helfen.

Zögerlich griff er nach den Schlüsseln seines Motorrads. Das kühle Metall gegen seiner erhitzen Haut war wunderbar angenehm... Kai war schon immer recht warm gewesen, warum wusste er nicht... und Masa war immer so angenehm kühl gewesen... Kai musste fast lachen, als er daran dachte. Ihre Körper ergänzten einander... und doch waren sie nicht zusammen. Das war einfach... pure Ironie.

Kai schloss die Tür zu der Wohnung ab, nachdem er sie verlassen hatte. Eigentlich überflüssig... Alles was noch da drinnen war, war unwichtig... im Grunde hätte es also geklaut werden können... Aber alte Angewohnheiten legte man eben nur schwer ab...

Langsam lief er die Treppe herunter. Ob er nicht wenigstens noch einen Zettel hinterlassen sollte...? Oder zumindest Anrufen...? Nein, wenn er jetzt anrief würden sie ihn ganz sicher verflogen. Kai stieg auf das Motorrad, fuhr in die Stadt, und hab alles von seinem Bankkonto ab. Es war eine stattliche Summe... die würde ihn weit bringen... Aber wohin genau wollte er eigentlich...? Ins Ausland vielleicht...? Leicht seufzte er, und fuhr sich durch die haare. Nein... dort konnte er sich keine Existenz aufbauen. Aber wenn er zu sehr in der Nähe blieb würden sie ihn finden... Die einzigen Städte die ihm da einfielen waren Hokkaido und Nagasaki... aber zu welcher sollte er gehen...?

Erst tendierte er zu Nagasaki, doch als er sich schon auf den Weg machen wollte viel ihm ein, das der Sagano-Clan auch dort ein Büro hatte. Also hieß es hoch in den Norden Hokkaido... ob Masa ihn dort suchen würde...? Bestimmt nicht... Hokkaido war so weit, weit weg...

Also drehte er sein Gefährt um, und steuerte genau in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Sein neues Zuhause... Hokkaido.


End file.
